


We show them a mask (but we know the truth)

by meetingmadness



Series: Ain't no rest for the wicked [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery does not count as a date, Barry is none to pleased, Captain Cold Lives, Captain Cold is a little shit, Don't know how to tag this oops, Fake Kidnapping, Former Secret Relationship, Fuck the timeline, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pretend hostage situation, Romantic dates, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The Rogues rob a bank while Barry is in line for the ATM, and Len is being mischievous, but Len was never one to follow the rules, coldflash is engaged, he's so confused, is brought back, like really gay, not cannon complaint, or rather, poor joe, snarky banter ensues, sort of, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingmadness/pseuds/meetingmadness
Summary: AU to where Barry and Len got together in S2, len went off with Legends, died, but after time broke and he was found by Sara, he eventually found his way back to CC to reclaim his title as Captain Cold and marry the man of his dreamsPart of my Ain't No Rest for the Wicked series, but can be read without reading the first two partsBased off the prompt 'Bank Robbery doesn't count as a date' from Coldtomyflash on tumblrThe Rogues rob a bank while Barry is in line for the ATM and takes Barry as a pretend hostage to delay CCPD from showing up as fast. The Rogues don't think it's right for Cold to 'take care of' the young hostage, and well, Leonard knows just what to do with his secret fiancé ;)This is a sappy GAY mess, just a warning





	We show them a mask (but we know the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Coldtomyflash for the promt! This was really fun to write. Hope everyone enjoys this, comments make my day!!

 

Leonard Snart was up to something. Barry could see it in his fiancé's eyes. The way he smirked when Barry pulled out his credit card at the corner store. They way he looked like he knew something Barry didn't when Barry was talking about date ideas. Len was up to something, and Barry had a sneaking suspicion that it was less than legal.

Barry rested his head on Len's lap while watching the shark documentary that Len insisted Barry see. Barry could've cared less about it, but Len seemed interested in, so he tolerated it.

Looking up at Len, he asked, "You gonna tell me what your planning? Or is it a surprise?"

Len smirked down at Barry. "Let's call it a surprise. Sounds a lot better than the name Mick gave it."

Barry hummed quietly. "So, Heatwave's in on it too, huh?"

Len nodded. "Rounded back up the rogues. Lisa's been dying to try out a new piece of tech she got while I was...away."

"Is this going to be so crazy that I'll need back up?" Len have him another 'I know something you don't' look again.

"No. Doubt you'll even need to break a sweat." Barry gave him the side eye.

"Why does it sound like whatever you're planing, I won't like it?" Len's hand reached down to run itself in Barry's hair.

"Don't worry Scarlett, no ones getting hurt. I promise." Barry relaxed at that.

"Good. We can't fight like a married couple until we're actually married, you know."

Len pulled his hand out of Barry's hand and shut the TV off with a click. "All the more reason to have a winter wedding. It's sooner."

Barry sat up while rolling his eyes. "Does everything always gotta be winter themed with you? It's getting kinda redundant, Cold."

Len strode over to Barry and picked him up bridal style, heading to their room. "What can I say, Flash? It's what I do."

Barry laughed into his neck as he was laid across the bed. The bed dipped and Len shifted to where his arms were wrapped around Barry's waist.

"You are the most dramatic supervillian I've ever met." Len kissed to top of Barry's head, making Barry shift closer to him.

"And you are clumsiest super hero I've ever met." He smiled down at his fiancée. "But, I love you anyways."

Barry smiled softly. "I love you too, Lenny."

The light in the bedroom faded to nothing as night came about, leaving the hero and villain to sleep in peace. Curled up next to each other, there's no place they'd rather be.

-

A few days later, Barry was suspicious. Len seemed a tad bit too excited for 6:30 in the morning. He had made Barry breakfast and he had this twinkle in his eyes. The same twinkle he saw when Len was pulling a heist. To say Barry was on edge, was an understatement.

Barry bounded down the steps of the CCPD precinct, and made his way to the bank. It was pay day and he had to deposit his check. As Barry had come to learn, weddings did not come cheep.

Barry checked in with Cisco to make sure Len hadn't tried to pull a gig while he was at work, but the Rogues haven't been spotted anywhere.

Walking closer and closer to the bank, Barry felt his sixth sense tingle. Someone was watching him. Barry glanced at every vantage point on the block, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Feeling paranoid, he walked into the bank with a pep in his step, and got in line for the ATM.

Barry stood there on his phone slowly moving through the long line staring at his phone, waiting for a call from Team Flash to let him know if a crime was being committed. He felt his nerves jump every time a phone when off, leaving Barry feeling a bit skittish.

It wasn't like Barry wanted to hurt Len, but their relationship wasn't exactly conventional. That being said, he didn't want Len to end up in jail because the Flash failed to apprehend him.

Barry bounced his leg nervously and tried to relax. Maybe Len was just excited to plan more of the next heist. Maybe he was just eager for the rogues meeting today. Or maybe Len was going to surprise him with a date. The possibilities were endless.

Barry was just starting to relax when he felt something cold press into his back. Looking up, people went from total calm to terrified in seconds. The lady in front of him shrieked loud enough that Barry could've mistaken her for a banshee.

Barry went to go flash away, but a familiar voice piped up behind him. "Not so fast, Red."

Mick Rory walked into his line of sight and Barry's mouth turned into a frown. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." he spat out.

Len was so dead when they got home.

"Just play along, Scarlett." Len whispered his his ear, making him move forward towards the bank vaults.

He couldn't even flash away because of all the bystanders, so Barry shot Mick a dirty look. "I hate both of you. With a passion."

Lisa and Peek-a-boo walked over to Mick and Len. "Roy and Piper got the perimeter covered. We ready for extraction?"

Len shoved the cold gun against Barry's back, making him grunt and he felt a pair of handcuffs go on him.

"We got our insurance." he told her, shoving Barry forward.  
"We have a hundred and ten seconds until CCPD shows up. Let's keep it moving."

Peek-a-boo disappeared into thin air at the order, while Mick cracked the safe doors. Lisa tossed him a piece of tech and the doors opened with ease.

Barry huffed loudly, and Lisa stared at Barry with a false sympathetic smile. "Oooh. You picked a cute one Lenny."

Barry tried his hardest to glare at his future sister in law. She didn't know that he was the Flash yet, so as far as she knew, Barry was just a hostage. It made Barry even more pissed than before.

"That I did..." Len drawled leaning into his ear. "Quit glaring. I know deep down you can agree how clever this was."

Barry jerked his elbow into Len's chest. "You owe me big time." Barry muttered.

He could practically see Len's smirk. "Don't worry. Already part of the plan."

Peek-a-boo popped back in, Mick in tow, carrying bags of cash. "Get the shares to the safe house. Thirty seconds until CCPD is pulling up."

She nodded, and took Mick and the money with her to wherever safe house was. Lisa looked around with a smirk. "Looks like you were right Lenny. Flash isn't here."

Barry bit his tongue at her words. "Pretty sure it's his night off." Len drawled. Barry elbowed him again, causing his to chuckle softly.

Hartley came strolling in with Mark Mardon, and Barry held back a groan. This situation could not get any worse.

Hartley stared at Barry with an appreciative gaze. "Hope you don't kill this one, Cold. He's kinda cute."

Barry rolled his eye at the man, trying to pull himself from Len's grip on his waist. "Not your type." he snapped.

Now standing beside him, Len was barley containing a pleased smile at Barry's words. "Don't worry. He will be...dealt with."

Lisa put a hand on Barry's shoulder, and he faked a flinch. He was pretending to be a hostage after all. He had to admit, this was kinda fun, how nobody knew that he was the Flash.

"Lenny, don't kill the kid. He's too cute to kill." Lisa pouted.

Len gave Barry a smirk, and they shared a knowing look. "I'll do as I see fit."

Barry tried not to snort at that. That phrase was somewhat of an inside joke between them, and Barry almost broke character trying not to laugh.

Harley frowned at Len. "I agree with Lise. No need to kill him."

Len clearly didn't appreciate being told what to do, and glared at them. "He will be dealt with, and that's final."

Lisa and Hartley gave him a sympathetic smile, as if to say sorry. It was kind of endearing.

Mardon rolled his eyes. "CCPD is pulling up. Want me to make it rain?"

Len thought about it. "No, we're about to leave anyways." Shawna popped back in on cue.

"Ah there's our get away driver now. Take as many people as you can and come back for the rest of us." She nodded, grabbing Lisa and Mardon's hand, disappearing out of sight.

CCPD started to bang on the locked bank doors. Barry could see Joe and Iris though the glass doors. Ohhh they did not look happy.

-

Joe West didn't know what to say. Staring at the security cameras, he wanted to hit something. his foster son was being held hostage by his own supervillian fiancé.

Barry wasn't being hurt at all, thank god. He just looked more and more annoyed. Joe felt a surge of pride when he elbowed Snart in the stomach.

Although he was pissed, he did have to give Snart credit. He was keeping Barry in slight so he couldn't go and come back as the Flash, and Snart had picked the one day where both Wally and Jesse were out of town.

Cisco wouldn't make it to the bank in time for Vibe to stop then. He really hated that Snart had gotten the upper hand. It was clear from the footage that Barry had no idea what was going on, but seemed pissed.

The Rogues were getting away when CCPD managed to break open the bank doors, and Iris ran up next to him, fighting to get to Barry.

"Let him go, Cold!" Joe yelled, pulling out his gun.

Cold simply smirked as Peek-a-boo came out of nowhere, at snatched them both up.

Joe felt the air go out of him, knowing that he had no idea where Barry was. Joe just hoped that Snart wouldn't let the Rogues hurt his fiancé, but since he has no idea how exactly their relationship worked, Joe had no clue what to expect.

For Barry's sake, he hoped that Cold didn't hurt Barry. It would be a real shame if he had to shot his sons fiancé two weeks after the engagement.

Iris huffed loudly at seeing Cold get away. "Don't worry Dad. Now that Barry is out of sight of the public he can use his powers again. I'm sure that the money will be retuned shortly."

Joe grimaced. He could only hope.

-

The second Shawna left the room so Len could 'Take care of him', Barry phased out of his handcuffs and threw them at Len's chest.

"You are in so much trouble with me." Barry told him, crossing his arms.

Len didn't look all that worried. "I know. That's why there's a homemade pasta waiting for us back at my place."

Barry narrowed his eyes. "So that's what I get in return for letting you fake kidnapping me? Dinner?"

"Barry, don't pretend like you didn't find that fun. At least not a little bit." Barry frowned.

"I didn't enjoy being your fake captive. I'm not...I didn't..." Len raised his eyebrows.

"Barry, I can see your hardon through those jeans. They're tighter than you think they are."

Barry turned as red as his nickname. "You suck, you know that?" Barry dropped his angry face and put his arms around his waist.

Len tucked his head on Barry's shoulders. "I know. But hey, can you blame me? This wedding crap is as expensive as hell. In case you have yet to notice, being a part time time traveler, and a CSI, we both don't make enough to pay for the apartment and your dream wedding. I'm just trying to get a bit more income."

Barry pulled back from the hug to frown at him. "Our wedding is not about to be funded by your _criminal_ _career_."

Len shrugged. "You say that now. Just wait till the bill comes in. Highly doubt you'll be complaining then."

Barry rolled his eyes, but flashed to two of them back to the apartment. Len had really over done himself tonight.

There was candles, flowers, a steaming plate of food with extra servings for Barry, along with a chocolate cake sitting on the countertops. Len even had a bottle of wine from the future that Barry could actually be affected by. The whole nine yards.

Barry's anger melted at the sight as Len took off his Cold gear and threw it in the hall closet. "Lenny..." he mumbled. "You made all this, just for me?"

Len nodded and ushered for him to sit down. "You like all this romantic crap. Thought I'd try to make the heist go over a bit better."

"Is this you bribing me?" He asked, sitting down across from Len.

"Pretty sure there's a blow job in there somewhere if you ask nicely." Barry laughed at that.

"I'll hold you to that." Len gave him a small smile as Barry poured the wine.

Len didn't seem like a wine person, but Barry used to really like it, so it made him feel better that Len remember his preference after all this time.

Len sipped his wine. "So. I've been thinking that we should tell Lisa. Not so sure if you want the Rogues knowing your identity, so I won't try to make you do that, but Lisa is my baby sister. She really wants to know who I'm marrying."

Barry stabbed his fork into his pasta. "I got an idea. Why don't you tell her come over after we eat. I know that fake kidnapping me wasn't exactly funny, but I think it would be kinda funny for her to see me, right after she thought you iced me."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time I can barely tolerate that do gooder attitude you've got, but you can really tell you've been around me too much. You start to sound like me when you aren't around your selfless knights all the time. Not sure how to feel about that."

Barry let out a laugh. "You think you're a bad influence? I pretty much convinced you to sacrifice yourself. I think I'm definitely the worse influence, here."

Lenny shrugged and went back to eating his pasta. "If you say so, Scarlett."

Barry reached across the table to grab Len's hand. "Hey. I know that this won't be easy. Joe will probably threaten to shoot you, when we go over for dinner on Friday. But I'm still here. And you didn't have to kidnap me to be right by your side. There's no place I'd rather be."

Len squeezed his hand. "You're such a sap." Barry laughed at his fond voice.

"Yeah, but you love it." He hummed in respond, still smiling.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

-

  
Hours later, Barry is wearing his Flash suit as Len grabs the door. Lisa walked in and gives them both a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Flash." she told him, giving a glare at her brother.

"I hope you aren't too mad a Lenny for taking a hostage today. I know that we had a deal."

Len raised his eyebrows at Lisa. "That was unexpected."

She shrugged. "We broke the rules today, Lenny. You and I both know that what whatever you did to that poor kid must have scared him for life."

It took every ounce of Barry's will power not to bust out laughing. He glances at Len, who was wearing a smirk the size of Texas.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's plotting revenge right now." Len glanced over at him and they exchanged a knowing look.

Barry fought the urge to laugh. "You know what, I'm almost positive he is too."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Wait. You don't seem mad that Lenny took a hostage. You should be pissed right now, not having eye sex."

Barry started to blush again, but bit his tongue to keep from giggling. "Well...Lisa since you are about to be my sister in law, we figured it was time to tell you who I really am."

Lisa lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes!! Finally!"

Len was smiling for real, and it made Barry's knees weak. He looked so happy right now, and Barry knew that tell her was the right choice.

Barry held up a finger. "One second."

He speeded off to the bedroom to get into his clothes from earlier. When he came back, he slowly stepped into the light, knowing that the Snarts would appreciate his theatrics.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Your the kid. From the bank." Barry nodded as Len came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Barry's waist possessively.

She put a hand to her head. "I cannot believe you. You took your own fiancé hostage?"

Len chucked. "Barry enjoyed it."

Barry elbowed him in the ribs again, making him chuckle harder.

Lisa shook her head. "So Barry huh?" He nodded.

"Barry Allen, CSI for CCPD." Lisa groaned.

"Lenny, so not only are you dating your superhero rival, your dating a badge too? Really?"

Len shrugged. "I fell for his personality, not his career choices."

Barry giggled, and released up to kiss his cheek. "Hey, that's my line!"

"We are thieves, Allen. It's kinda our thing." Lisa giggled at that.

"Damn right we are."

It wasn't going to be simple. Len was back to being wanted by CCPD. Barry had to mane sure shoe didn't shoot Len during dinner. They had a wedding to plan, and he still had to keep up with meta after meta.

Len was his miracle. Miracles have a price, and he'd pay it every time.

the end :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw the line "I'll do as i see fit" and Barry says it's an inside joke? 100% referring to when they have sex, sorry I don't make the rules 
> 
> anyways...I'll write another part within this world maybe about the wedding, or like a flashback on how the AU starts like how they got together, and explain how eddie is still alive (hence no westallen) idk what I'm gonna do, but if people like this enough, i will probably do both bc I'm a sucker for these idiots 
> 
> again, thanks for reading, kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
